


The God of Dreams

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: It started off simply enough. On a flight home after a mission, you were so worn that you simply leaned your head back, dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.That sleep was filled with nothing but bad dreams. Dreams of how no matter what you and the team did, everything was falling apart. Dreams that were occurring way too often.When you woke up,you woke up feeling as if you were wrapped in something warm, something comforting, Coming to your senses more, your ears were suddenly filled with the sound of another’s heart beat. Looking up, through blurry eyes, you saw something red and a gentle smile and you felt yourself being pulled in closer.





	The God of Dreams

It started off simply enough. On a flight home after a mission, you were so worn that you simply leaned your head back, dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.

That sleep was filled with nothing but bad dreams. Dreams of how no matter what you and the team did, everything was falling apart. Dreams that were occurring way too often.

When you woke up,you woke up feeling as if you were wrapped in something warm, something comforting, Coming to your senses more, your ears were suddenly filled with the sound of another’s heart beat. Looking up, through blurry eyes, you saw something red and a gentle smile and you felt yourself being pulled in closer.

“Rest some more dear (y/n). I’ve got you.” Spoke a low, rumbling voice that could only belong to one person: A God of Thunder. You were too tired and comfortable to argue. The rest of the flight was peaceful.

Back at the Compound later on, you asked Thor how you ended up in his arms. He explained how before the Quinjet had taken off you had fallen asleep. He had noticed during the flight that you didn’t seem to be sleeping well and more than once he saw the look of fear on your face. Remembering how Frigga held him when he had bad dreams as a child, he had pulled you into his arms and wrapped his red cloak around the two of you to keep warm.

You had always known Thor to be very sweet like that and so it didn’t surprise you when he told you. He may have been Asgard’s finest warrior, but he was also the biggest teddy bear at times and you couldn’t help but love him for that.

That might have been the end of it, if the nightmares hadn’t continued. For the following three nights, that same nightmare played over and over again, leaving you functioning on little sleep during the day.

On the fourth day, you had enough. During dinner, you had opened a bottle of wine for yourself and proceeded to drink your way though it quickly. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others and when asked, you just simply said it was due to stress. They didn’t buy it for a second and when pushed, you ended up giving them the rough side of your tongue.

After the last bit was finished, you decided to retire early and prayed you wouldn’t have any dreams that night. Walking into your room, still flush from the bottle of Pinot Noir, you changed into your favorite gown, on of rose gold satin and knee length. You were about to climb into bed when a knock was heard. Behind the door was Thor, dressed in his version of sleeping clothes, a sleeveless shirt and long dark pants.

“Thor? What’s up?” You asked curiously.

“I wanted to see what was wrong.” He said softly, his concern coming through.

“I’m fine” You lied, hoping it would fool him.

Crossing his arms he said gently yet firmly. “I’ve known you for months now (y/n) and I have never seen you drink like I have tonight. Please tell me what is wrong.”

Figuring he wouldnt leave until you had an answer you leaned against the door frame, crossed your arms and said “If you must know, I’ve slept like garbage the last few nights. I thought if I got myself bombed, I could sleep for once and not have nightmares.”

“How long have you had them?”

“Ever since our last mission. And before that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because last I checked you are a God of Thunder, not dreams.” You noted wryly. “What could you do?”

For Thor, that was easy.

Reaching out a hand he said, “Come with me.”

Thor took your hand and led you down the corridor. It was but moments later that you realized he had lead you to his private quarters.

Once inside he guided you over to his large, ornate bed, made of dark wood, with elaborate carvings and furnished with dark red silk sheets and a large fur blanket.

“Thor? I..? ”

“Up you get.” He said with a big smile. “Plenty of room.”

Thor climbed on the bed first and then pulled you up with him. Just as before he pulled you into his arms and covered the both of you.

The feel of the sheets, and the warmth coming from Thor quickly helped to sooth you, though you were still a tad confused.

As if he heard you thoughts Thor softly explained “It worked the last time.”

Touched by his tenderness, you willed yourself to relax in his thick, strong arms, you head resting over his heart.

“If you can’t sleep you can come to me. I’ll keep you safe. You’ve have my word.” He vowed and knowing Thor, you knew he meant it.

Soon enough the two of you drifted off and you were greeted by the most peaceful dreams you could ever ask for.


End file.
